


Brood of the Dragons

by mabus101



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Exalted
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Orgy, Superhuman prowess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabus101/pseuds/mabus101
Summary: The Dragon-Blooded were created with superhuman libidos...as the Finns and the other ninety-eight female demon hunters are discovering.  Tangent to "Welcome to the New Age".





	Brood of the Dragons

Poor generous Riley.

No sooner are they alone than his mouth is pressed against hers, tongue thrusting in preface to what he intends in a moment. His hands are inside her shirt unfastening her bra, and every brush against her nipples shows her a field of stars. She's melting like butter on a hot stove. That's not the problem.

The problem is, Samantha Finn has been melting for the last several weeks. When they're together they've been fucking a minimum of five times a day, and after he's worn himself out she jills off another ten. On the way home she went where she's never gone and let Petersen fuck her silly with a strap-on.

And poor generous Riley thinks she needs _foreplay_.

There will be time for that. Eventually. She thinks. Since the Exaltation descended on the entire female portion of her special ops company--plus a few lucky Brazilian locals--they have been perpetually on, continually wired. She's soaking not just through her panties but through her _pants_. It's a wonder he doesn't think she's lost bladder control.

But no...he just wants to turn her on.

Sam rips his pants down, tearing off his briefs in the process. "This," she tells him, taking hold of his rock-hard dick. "Now." Does he not realize she feels it too?

Riley seems confused for a moment, but he stretches her out on the bed and climbs atop her. Alas, missionary is always his first choice, but he does make up for it by gazing into her eyes, sweet talk, and kisses. Except right now only the kisses are at all helpful, and honestly she wishes he'd learn to talk dirty. She's a soldier, not a dainty princess.

He does fit exactly right, filling up both the literal and metaphorical holes she needs him in. He's got a larger dick than he used to, but not long enough to pound on her cervix. He cums fast, pumping what feels like a gallon of fluid into her. She hopes not; they'll dehydrate before they're done. He starts to say something apologetic, and she puts a finger to his lips.

Riley is, as she hoped and expected, not softening up; if anything, he's getting harder. As one might logically expect of someone who's balls-deep in tight, warm pussy and has zero refractory period. "What're you waiting for, honey?"

"Sorry," he says, and resumes thrusting. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Sam says, and pulls away. She flips over, gets up on her hands and knees. "Come on, Ri. Let's change it up a bit."

Riley makes a doubtful grunt, but they're mostly on the same page now that he's one of them. Immediately his chest is pressed up against her back and he's sliding into her, hips against her butt. He balances easily on one hand, using the other to caress her breasts. This time he lasts longer, and the pressure against her clit sets her off twice before he erupts again. "Keep going," she warns him. Sam presumes that at some point, sooner or later, he'll go soft or get sore or both...eventually.

Flesh smacking against flesh, his cock sliding in and out as roughly as Riley ever manages. She thrusts back against him, relishing the impact. If he wants to do foreplay, why can't he spank her?

Sam manages to flip over again mid-thrust without losing him, shoves him backwards without losing him...almost loses him as she maneuvers his legs out from under him. She has him astraddle now and isn't entirely sure how she managed it. Riley seems weirded out; they haven't done cowgirl before. That's got to change.

Sam rocks back and forth, squeezing, shifting...squelching a little. The best athletic abilities imaginable can't make marathon sex less messy. She doesn't care, not even as Riley pops again, forcing fluid out of her; she's too blissed out.

Riley levers himself up. "I love you," he says again, and kisses her hard enough to bruise.

"I love you too," she says breathlessly when they break off. She's still pulsing inside, and he's still hard, and she wonders if they could literally fuck for all eternity. Probably not; they still need food. And water; she's growing incredibly thirsty. More to the point, she can hear growing disturbances outside the room as the rest of the unit continue to escalate. Not yet. They try another missionary run.

When the Terrestrials were first created, there were ten thousand of them--nine thosand nine hundred women and a hundred men to impregnate them and start the army-building. They were, Five Days' Darkness said, granted libidos to match. So far only two of the Exaltations originally granted Gaia have been unleashed on the modern world, so that only a hundred exist: one percent of the original number.

Sam suspects that biological sex drive, even enhanced, is only part of the picture--that the fewer Terrestrial Exalts there are in existence, the louder the power inside them screams to breed. Even those like Peterson who've never desired a man in their lives are feeling a vague craving to be "filled up", though they have little idea what to do with it.

Outside the door to their room, ninety-eight women are waiting.

"I love you," Riley says for the third time. It makes Sam smile every time he does. It also makes her cringe inside. She's going to have to tell him.

"I love you too," she says, watching as he prepares to go again. She's already aching for more herself. "Ri...I love you and I'm glad to get the chance to be close to you again. And you feel wonderful. But we have problems."

He looks at her like a lost puppy. "Huh?"

"First...I'm nowhere near done, but Riley...I'm bored. I love you and we're a good physical match but you need to learn some new techniques. Experiment a little already, honey."

"You, uh...you want me to use my mouth?" He's so earnest.

"That's a start. But second...I've got ninety-eight desperate soldiers out there and with the possible exception of a few lesbians you are exactly what they need. I hate it, Ri." She has to finish this discussion while she can still think straight. "I don't want us to split up. But at least for the time being...I'm willing to share. Do you understand?"

Riley recoils. "Honey...Sam...I love you. I don't..."

The third blow will be the hardest, but maybe it'll make him see what had to be done. "Ri, you don't have to worry about cheating on me. I cheated on you on the way home."

This time it's as if she'd slapped him. "What? With...who was it?"

"April Petersen. She...she's worked out a way of hitting on straight women. Probably gay guys, too, not that she'd care. And it works. She's taught some others. I don't mean mind control or anything. She's resistable. But after a week of nothing but my hand, and months of having to...ah...supplement...she was what I needed. If I'd known I'd find you like this when I got home, maybe I'd have waited. I'm sorry." She doesn't actually feel guilty, but she hangs her head anyway, playing submissive.

There's a moment...a brief look on his face...anger, betrayal...and then: "I forgive you, Sam."

She nods. "Then I hope you'll forgive this as well." She opens the door. "All right soldiers! The commander's had her privileges. Gather up in groups of...of four. Santangelo, Petersen, Fisk, Cole, in here with me!" They snap to attention, naked and too aroused to care, and hustle into the room. Sam locks the door again while Ri stands as if she'd poleaxed him. "Petersen, see if you can teach that thing you do to Finn. You'll feel better about it after."

It's not as if they're going to have to force him. Rather, he'll get to stop forcing himself.

It's for the best.

Peterersen puts a hand on Samantha's shoulder. "You sure this'll work?" She's doing it already. Sam isn't sure how to describe or measure it. The "trick" is a superpower, a thing of magic, not a particular gesture or line. It's as if a door that's normally nailed shut or even bricked over gets pried open, and Sam goes from "I desperately need something in contact with my clit but you are farther down the list than a carved carrot" to "Wow. Climb on top of me, now!"

Riley makes a choking noise as his wife clamps her face onto Petersen's, hands sliding over her fellow soldier's neatly-buzzed head. _C'mon, Ri. You better have followed that._

"Petersen," he says shakily. Petersen doesn't respond; her hands are sliding down Sam's back toward her ass. "Petersen," Riley says more forcefully. "I got something for you."

Petersen breaks the kiss and turns with an irritated grunt. "A package, I'll--" She gets a better look at him, and her expression goes from annoyance to appraisal. "Well, if it's got to be someone I've seen worse." She walks around him slowly, avoiding the Santangelo/Fisk/Cole threeway slowly shaping up on the bed, and smacks his butt. "Don't disappoint me, Finn. I don't take well to disappointment."

Riley begins, more than a bit reluctantly, to pull her down to the floor. "Bed's got room," she tells him. "Don't make me regret this." She pulls him down on top of her, an inch from Fisk's backside.

"You, uh...should I use my mouth?" Riley says uncertainly.

"Get your spunk in me, Finn, before I decide to try and find a turkey baster." Sam had been basically "alone", she realizes. Petersen already has what she wants, just not all she needs. Sam's mother told her a story once about pregnancy cravings and walnuts. Her mother hated nuts...hated them even while she was scarfing them down. She hopes it isn't that bad for Petersen.

Petersen smacks Riley's ass again as he crawls atop her. It looks affectionate, at least. Then he slides inside her, and she lets out a whoop. "Okay, had worse," she admits. "You startled me, Iowa Boy." He thrusts. Is that all he's got? Sam fidgets nervously and climbs half onto the bed to french-kiss Petersen and nuzzle at her throat.

"Thanks," Petersen murmurs. She gets her feet up under her and joins in the hip action. She's groaning, she seems to be enjoying herself, but it doesn't escape Sam that this arrangement's keeping her contact with Riley confined to the critical area.

Sam feels fingers sliding into her from behind and manages a quick glance backward. It's Santangelo, who in turn has a face covering her crotch. Looks like Cole, from the wavy black hair that undulates like a smoky fire. "Gonna love Mass. 'It's been a month since my last confession. I have...ooh...had carnal relations with forty-seven women and three men.' 'One after...unh...another?' 'No, some of them concurrently.' Fun times. Well...fun times for real, but--"

Petersen shouts something incoherent and immediately pulls away from Riley. "Count yourself lucky, you're the first and last man to do that. Next!" Riley's eyes look a little crossed as Cole disengages and climbs forward over everyone, Fisk following, trying to keep her long slender fingers engaged with Cole's groin.

Cole's not Petersen, not by any means, and she likes a bit of fun with her men. She engulfs Riley's cock in her mouth before she's even finished making her way over the others. "You've got to teach this man some tricks," Fisk whispers, and bites Sam's ear.

"Everything I've managed to teach him's about foreplay," Sam confides. "Not much use--" There's a full-body jolt--everyone gasps at once--and suddenly Fisk is trying her best not to choke on the cum Riley's shooting into her throat.

"What the hell--?" Petersen begins.

"It's like the beer!" Cole exclaims, patting Fisk on the back. "Remember the beer?"

"Think I missed the beer," Sam says. "What happened?" The already-fantastic experience has cranked itself up to twelve.

"You'd already made it back stateside," Petersen begins. "Ye...aaaaah, this is definitely what happened with the beer. Probly Oliviera's work." One of the Brazilians; Sam barely knows them. "We were still wondering if the brass were ever gonna call us back in--"

Petersen has to break off as Fisk and Santangelo double-team her, Fisk babbling about local beers and Santangelo about the up sides of superpowers while they work at her breasts and pussy.

Sam can't be sure how long they're going to be at this--even with Exalted powers, Riley may have issues with ninety-nine women in one go. At the moment, she doesn't give a fuck.


End file.
